Brother Prince
by Tsuara
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke, living happily togeather as brothers until one day they are suddenly torn apart by a jelouse stepmother and evil father. Truths will be revealed and lies will be told. Ultimatly: SasukexNaruto
1. Chapter 0

**Tsuara: Hello everyone It's been a little while huh? Well, my other story "Flower of Love" will be on vacation for a bit. I've come up with another story, and this time all the chapters are in my notebook and ready to be typed! Yay! So…I hope you like this first chapter, and please review if you do! (if you review the chapter will get put up sooner!)**

**Warnings: None so far in this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I Tsuara am not the owner of these Naruto characters all of them belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**_Brother Prince: Chapter zero _**

_**Once upon a time…**_

There lived two brothers who were completely opposite of each other, but somehow they got along lovingly. One brother in particular had blond spiky hair, azure eyes and an energetic personality. The other had obsidian eyes and hair to match, and always had an impassive look on his face. But once around his other half his face would brighten up.

The two princes lived in a small palace, the sons of a Feudal era emperor in Nagasaki, Japan. They were always watched and always cared for by the servants. One person in particular had despised there brotherly-love relationship. The emperor's new wife who was no kin to the two boys. Her name; Seoko Uchiha. Uchiha of course was her new acquired marriage name from the king.

One day the two 12 year old boys were playing tag out in the palace garden. Running and chasing after each other and laughing happily. "HAH! Sasuke I got you you're it!" said the blond haired one in his native Japanese. Sasuke snorted. "Hn. You got lucky that time, baka!" Sasuke insulted and chased after the other with his hands out ready to tackle him. A few seconds later the raven haired boy caught the blond one and tackled him to the ground, both of them laughing playfully, rolling softly to a halt on the green grass.

"It's so nice out today!" Naruto said stretching cat like in the green grass below him. Sasuke just lay with his back turned to him curled up asleep. "Sasu..ke?" Naruto asked poking Sasuke in the ribs. He got no response. "OI, SASUKE!" he yelled. Naruto pouted and lay back down on the grass. He too closed his eyes and fell asleep. Shortly after the two were awaken by their step mother. "Sasuke, Naruto wake up" she said pushing them both awake. Naruto fluttered his eyes opened. "What?" Sasuke asked rudely his voice evident with irritation. She gave him a dirty look. "Your tutor is here!" she said without another word after.

The two boys treaded slowly into the castle to meet their tutor. When they finally got into the room where tutor was waiting for them patiently. "Hi, Tsunade-sensei" Naruto said sitting down across from the teacher, Sasuke sat next to him. "How are you boys?" she asked. "Hn. Better than you" Sasuke said receiving a dirty look from his teacher of 8 years. Naruto snickered and shook his head.

The few hours passed and it was time for the tutor to leave. "O.k. see you two boys next week!" Said Tsunade and Naruto dashed away, leaving his books, leaving Sasuke to get them. Before was about to turn and leave until his teacher stopped him. "Sasuke?" she asked. "Yes?" he said turning his head to look at her. "Take care of your brother" she said and smiled at him before going out the back door of the room. Sasuke stood there bewildered. "O…kay" he said and left the room to find Naruto

_**Tsuara: Yes! So...whaddya think? Let me know! **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Tsuara:** Hello, and thank to the reviewers that read the first chapter. I appreciate it I sound dumb but oh well) _

_The first chapter was kinda slow but will get better, trust me on this one! _

_Sorry I was so late I had to study for those dreadful finals. But summer is here and I have time to write!_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Naruto and never will! _

**Warnings: nutin**

_**Brother Prince: Chapter one**_

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running through the one of the many hallways of the castle. "SASUKE, WHERE ARE YOU!"

Suddenly he felt some one's hands on his waist hugging him. "Here", said a voice in his ear. Naruto pushed away. "Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!" Naruto pouted. "Sorry", Sasuke said looking at him lovingly. He then punched him in the arm and ran. "Your it!"

"Ah, cheater!" Naruto said laughing while chasing after his raven haired brother. They ran through the hallways fast and swiftly. Naruto was about to catch Sasuke when he heard a voice yell out his name. "NARUTO!" Naruto stopped in his tracks. "What have I TOLD YOU about RUNNING in the hallways!" screamed the voice. Naruto swallowed hard. His voice suddenly went horse. "D-don't do it" he said nervously. Suddenly he was grabbed by his neck. He wriggled and struggled to get away but the grip was tight on his neck. "I-I'm sorry…I w-won't do it again!" Naruto struggled to say. He wished Sasuke was here to get him out of this. "Father!" Naruto choked. The unruly king dropped the boy to the ground in which he landed with a loud thump. "I better not catch you running again!" his father yelled giving him a look of disgust, turning and briskly walking away.

Naruto sat there with a hand on his bruised beck trying to catch his breath. He slowly got up and headed toward his room. Once he got there he slammed the door. Not coming out for the rest of the day.

Later that night Sasuke crept into Naruto's room awakening the blond. "Naruto?" Sasuke whispered. No answer. He felt his way around the dark room until he found what he was looking for. He poked at the curled up ball in the blanket. Nothing. He poked harder at the curled up ball. "Naruuuto!" Sasuke whispered louder. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was taken aback by this. "I just wanted to know what was wrong with you" Sasuke said. "Are you deaf? I said leave me the hell alone!" Naruto said sitting up and pushing Sasuke away from him. Sasuke pushed back. Naruto got angry and punched him the face. "NARUTO WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke yelled getting up from the floor. "Please leave" Naruto said softly and got up to open the door for Sasuke to leave. Sasuke was confused by Naruto actions. He decided to leave it alone until tomorrow came.

Naruto closed the door behind Sasuke and held a hand to his neck. It still hurt and he hope to god that there wasn't a bruise or else Sasuke would give him hell over it tomorrow.

Early that morning Sasuke stopped by Naruto's room. Like usually not knocking before he entered. He found the blond curled up on the floor instead of in his bed. He gently shook him. "Hey!" he whispered. Naruto opened his eyes and sat up a little disorientated from sleep. Sasuke looked at Naruto and seen that he had bruises on his neck. He reached out and fingered the bruises on his brothers neck. "Where did you get these?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Get what?" he asked. "Sasuke rubbed the bruises on Naruto's neck. "Oh…I fell" Naruto said. "Don't lie to me Naruto" Sasuke said looking at him seriously. Naruto slapped Sasuke's hands off his neck. "It doesn't matter" he said nonchalantly. Sasuke looked at Naruto angrily. "It does matter! I don't want to see you hurt…and…" Sasuke said grabbing Naruto by the shoulders. He stopped short in his sentence, his breath quickened, his heart pounded and his thoughts strayed. Sasuke let go of Naruto and quickly got up to walk out the door. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto asked. There wasn't another word said. Sasuke left his room. Sasuke walked the hallway heading to the door that lead outside the castle. As he opened the door the cold morning air cooled off his heated face. He strolled the palace gardens leisurely recollection on what had happened earlier that morning. When he touched Naruto his heart quicken, and his face was so heated. He put a hand to his forehead and sighed looking down at his feet. A thought then poped up in his thoughts. _**Love**. _"No…no that can't be it…could it!" He asked himself out loud. He groaned angrily in frustration pushing his hair back from his face. He didn't know what was wrong he felt so confused. He didn't understand his feelings at all. He strolled through the garden until he found a small field of sunflowers. He remembered when he and Naruto were younger. Much younger. They used to play in this small field of sunflowers. Sasuke laughed to himself. "Sunflower head" he murmured.

_**Tsuara: **O.k. guys I'm going to stop here and put up the next on in two days. _

_YAY SCHOOL IS OUT AND I PASSSED ALL OF MY CLASSES! I'm so happy!_

_Remember to review please, thanks! _


	3. Chapter 2

**_Tsuara: Hey! Thanks for the wonderful (and not so wonderful) comments and advice guy I appreciate it! _**

**Brother Prince: chapter 2**

Naruto sighed annoyingly as he trudged later to his tutor. He opened the door and found a very irritated tutor glaring his way, and a very worried Sasuke. "Sorry I'm late", Naruto said and sat down quietly, while Tsunade continued her lesson. After the lesson finished the two boys left headed their separate ways. Tsunade shook her head in wonder. "Must of gotten into a fight", she thought.

Naruto was headed outdoor when he bumped into one of the main servants. "Oh, I'm sorry Iruka-sir" Naruto said and was about to go off when Iruka caught him off guard. "What's wrong?" Naruto looked up to Iruka. "Father" Naruto said restricting him self to only use one word when in conversation with someone. "Oh?" Iruka asked raising a eyebrow. "Bastard" the younger one responded. "Hm...I see, well…I'm heading off to the market to pick up groceries would you like to come with me?" Iruka asked knowing that could cheer Naruto up a little. Naruto's features brightened up a little and he gave Iruka small smile. "O.k., lets go!" Iruka said heading out of with Naruto following right behind him.

Once they got to the crowded market Naruto looked in awe at all the different people and children and animals. He had been outside the castle walls a few other times and every time he would be amazed. "So…Iruka-sensei what are we going to get?" Naruto said. Iruka gave Naruto a stern look. "why do you keep calling me that?" he asked turning to face him. "You were a teacher before you had this job right?" Naruto asked. Iruka sighed and turned back to the task at hand. Groceries.

Naruto followed Iruka trying to avoid the stares of other people. Some were awe struck stares others where hateful stares either way, he tried hard to avoid them. Suddenly they came to a stop and Naruto hard someone call Iruka. "Oi, Iruka!" said a masked man with silver hair walking toward them. Iruka smiled happily. "Kakashi? Is that you?" Iruka asked. The other man laughed. "Yep, still in one piece I guess" He responded. Naruto looked at the one called: Kakashi and Iruka. "How are things at the castle?" Kakaashi asked. "It's okay." Iruka said. Kakashi dropped the volume of his voice to a whisper. "I heard…the king is going mad, is that true?" Iruka shook his head. "No. I don't think" "YES HE… HE'S A FUCKING MANIAC!" Naruto yelled interrupting the conversation. "Naruto!" Iruka shushed. "It's true!", he said crossing his arms. The tall silver haired man looked down at the boy. "You must be the renowned boy, Naruto" Kakashi said obviously smiling through his mask. "Who are you?" Naruto asked. "This is Hatake Kakashi, and" "I'm a samurai" Kakashi said interrupting Iruka. "Where's your sword?" the blond ask raising an eyebrow.

"Where's your manner?" Kakashi mocked. He then held out a hand along with onlookers Naruto gasped as a sword out of nowhere appeared in his hand.

"It's because of forbidden magic like that he gets thrown in jail" Iruka murmured to Naruto. '"Magic?" the boy asked. "Not just any ordinary magic Iruka! " Kakashi glowered. "Uh huh...Ninjutsu is forbidden here Hatake!" Iruka said glaring. Kakashi looked at Iruka then at Naruto. "You see this man? He along with eye and a select few used to teach Ninjutsu" Kakashi explained. Iruka scratched his head. "Who said anything about that? I was a school teacher who taught math…and science." "Don't lie!" Kakashi said pointing a finger. Naruto just sat there along with other onlookers as the two argued. "Well, this is my chance!" Naruto thought.

He arrived at a ramen vendor and paid the man for 3 bowls of ramen. He wasn't far from the show that to men where putting on by arguing, he sat there eating his ramen and watched. "I guess you learn something everyday" Naruto thought reaching for his second bowl. Knowing he'd never get food like this at home.

**Tsuara: **_Man, I went to go see Howl's Moving Castle I thought it was pretty o.k. go see it if you're interested. _ _Well? What'd you think? Make sure to let me know! _


	4. Chapter 3

**_Tsuara: Yay third chapter that I hope you enjoy!_**

_**Warnings:** **Nothin... yet! hehehe**_

**_Disclaimer: All ya'll know that I don't own Naruto! Don't ch'all?_**

**Brother Prince: Chapter 3 **

Iruka peeked around the corned and saw that it was safe. "O.k. Naruto run along!' Iruka said until they bumped into a familiar person.

"U-uhm…E-emperor Uchiha…." Iruka said walking slowly backwards. "What was **HE** doing with **YOU, out!**" The Emperor bellow.

"I just went to get groceries and I wonder…I-if he wanted to come along…s-so I took him along with me" Iruka explained. "YOU KNOW HE IS NOT ALLOWED OUT!" The Emperor yelled. "You could have brought Sasuke but not him, NEVER him!" Explained the Emperor. Naruto shrunk back into the shadows of the hallway. Iruka looked at Naruto then looked at the Emperor. "Why not? D-do you prefer Sasuke over Naruto? Or…What if I had brought both of them along?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke came in form the outside garden and was about to head to the dinner hall for something to drink when he heard two voices yelling.

He shook his head in annoyance and went about his business. "Probably father arguing with step mother again" he thought.

"Who said anything about that!" yelled the king. "Well...you were implying that you have a favorite!" Iruka said.

"Favorites. Hn!" The king snorted turning to walk away. He then stopped and turned his head. "That dirty fiend isn't even my son!"

Naruto gasped and shrunk back even more, trying desperately to blend in with the wall but it was of no use. He had heard the awful truth about why his father had hated him so.

**_Tsuara: Tell me what you thaught! _**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tsuara** Thanks for the reviews guys I loved them, loved them sooo much that I had to update another chapter quickly just for you all!

Oh and I tried to make this chapter longer too so…enjoy! (SORRY FOR ALL THE SPELLING ERRORS IF THERE ARE ANY!)

**Warnings: **_Uhm...a kiss, and some language that's it! (I think) _

**Disclaimer: sighs sadly I do not own…Naruto. **

**Brother Prince: Chapter 4**

The king walked off briskly to his thrown room leaving Iruka and Naruto alone. Naruto sat next to the hallway wall hugging his knees and not saying a word.

Iruka sighed and looked sadly at Naruto. "Y-you know he didn't mean that, he was just an" "IT'S TRUE! T-THAT'S WHY HE HATES ME…" Naruto

said an broke down in tears. Iruka gathered the sobbing boy in his arms. "No, Naruto he doesn't hate you. He's…just going through a lot of stress" Iruka

explained. "Then why does he take his stress out on me, why not step mother or Sasuke!" Naruto yelled he was so confused. Iruka hugged the littler one to

himself and assured him that he wasn't hated by his father. "Honto desu ka?" Naruto asked sniffling. "Honto!" Iruka said smiling and got up form his sitting

position along with Naruto. "Now, how about something to eat!" Iruka asked Naruto.

The two headed off to the kitchen. When they got there Sasuke was pouring some water in his cup. "Sasuke!" Naruto said and ran to hug his brother.

Sasuke tensed not expecting such and outburst of affection from Naruto. He slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto and returned the hug. "O..Kay, what's

gotten into you?" Sasuke asked releasing the blonde. Naruto grinned up at him. "I love my brother!" he said. Sasuke blinked and then blushed turning his

head. Iruka snickered at the cute affection. "Aw…cute" he said laughing. "What's so funny!" both of them asked in unison "Noting, noting" Iruka said

waving his hand and recovering from his good laugh. The two looked at each other puzzled.

Iruka then got the basket he had filled with groceries and took out some vegetables. "What's for dinner?" Naruto asked. "Beef and vegetable stew and…"

Iruka was about to finish his sentence when Naruto interrupted. "Rice?" Iruka sighed. Naruto jumped up and down. That was one of his favorite dinners

that Iruka cooked. Even Sasuke's face brightened. It was a rare occasion for them to have beef even though they were in a wealthy family. Their new step

mother had forced the Main servants to cook healthier. Sasuke gave a small approving smile. "Now, you two get cleaned up for dinner, okay!" Iruka he said.

"HAI!" Naruto said happily and ran off. "HEY WAIT FOR ME DOBE!" Sasuke yelled behind him.

When Naruto got to the bathing room he quickly stripped off his clothes and rinsed off, grabbing two towels one for himself and one for Sasuke. That's

when Sasuke had finally arrived. "Took you long enough!" Naruto said towel wrapped around him. "Hurry up! " Naruto said agitated. "Calm down Dobe,

damn!" Sasuke said undressing from his Japanese robes. Naruto stood there waiting for Sasuke to quickly wash and rinse. He sighed. Sasuke turned his

back to Naruto hiding his extremely heated face. When he finally finished Naruto handed him his towel to wrap around his waist. Naruto grabbed Sasuke

hands and ran to the their hot spring outdoors. Once there Naruto took off his towel and jumped in giggling happily. Sasuke sat at the edge and dipped his feet in.

Watching his silly brother splash in the hot spring. "Come on Sasuke!" Naruto yelled waving his hand for his brother's acknowledgement.

Sasuke took off his towel and slowly dipped himself in the water sighing at the how the hot water felt good to his back and skin.

"There, you happy!" Sasuke said. Naruto moved to Sasuke's side and sat down relaxing in the water. "This water feels so good!" Naruto thought out loud.

Naruto sighed and leaned his head back. Sasuke fidgeted his breathing rate and heart rate quickened and he slowly inched away from Naruto's side. Naruto

lifted his head and looked at Sasuke strangely. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked placing a reassuring hand on his brother shoulder. Sasuke blushed and

pushed Naruto's hand off his shoulder. "Sasuke, what's wrong!" Naruto asked concern evident in his voice. Sasuke turned to Naruto and leaned in to

whisper in his ear. "I love you too". He stroked Naruto's cheek and kissed his lips, then quickly got out of the water to leave.

Naruto just sat here. He raised a hand to his mouth. "Sasuke…" Naruto asked. Sasuke was about to leave and turned to his brother. Without another word he left.

Dinner time came and the two boys sat at the dinner table without saying anything to each other.

"Why are we having beef stew!" Seoko asked poking at her food. Iruka handed Naruto his bowl of stew and looked at her exasperatingly. "Well I thought

the boys needed a little treat" he explained setting down big steaming pot of rice in the middle of the table. The Emperor grumbled. "It doesn't matter what

they want you to cook what we order you to cook you understand!" he said. "Yes sir" he bowed and walked out of the room.

The two boys ate in silence while drowning out their step mothers annoying complaints. She then turned her attention to Naruto. "SIT UP IN YOUR SEAT

AND DON'T SLOUCH!" she yelled to Naruto. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE SASUKE!" she asked spit flying form her mouth. Naruto gave her

a look of disgust and ignored her. "Don't you DARE look at me like that, who do you think you are you little demon!" she yelled.

"Now Seoko calm down!" roar the Emperor. "No, I'm sick and tired of that little brat treating me like some kin of thing!" She complained. The king sighed

tiredly. Sasuke then excused himself from the table and left. Naruto watched his brother leave and then turned back to his food. "You should leave to!"

Seoko said angrily. "I will you bitch!" Naruto murmured and got up slamming his chop sticks on the table.

He trudged slowly to his room not until he saw Sasuke out in the garden. He decided to see what was up. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously. It was in the

evening now and it was a little dark outside in that garden. Naruto walked through the garden and found the sunflower field. He walked through the little field

slowly , he found Sasuke. "Hey" Sasuke said without looking up at him. "What happened I didn't mean to do". Sasuke stood up to leave. "W-wait

what!" Naruto asked. "You heard what I said, I didn't mean to kiss you or say those things, I was…I wasn't thinking straight," the raven haired boy

explained. Naruto looked saddened. Sasuke dropped his head feeling a little guilty about his lie that he told. Naruto smiled putting up his fake façade. "It's

okay Aniki!". Sasuke cringed when he heard Naruto refer to him with that name. "It's late, we should head inside" Sasuke said. The two headed inside and

went their separate ways, into their separate rooms to try and start separate lives.

**Tsuara: **_SIGH I don't really like this chapter too well but ah well, Hm…tears out hair ARGH! Oh well, next chapter will be better trust me. Well, please review with comments or, Ideas, or whatever! I'd appreciate all of them! _


	6. Chapter 5

**_TSUARA:_** Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and yeah. Enjoy the chapter! Sorry for the wait!

**_Warning: _**Notice the rating?

**_Disclaimer:_** Do I have to say it the 5th time! I don't own it!

**Brother Prince: Chapter 5**

Weeks flew by and then months and the day came for Sasuke to celebrate his 13th birthday.

The Emperor had set up a date for him with Haruno Sakura for the birthday.

Haruno Sakura who was the daughter of another wealthy Emperor. She was a beautiful princess with the eyes of emeralds, and she was looking for a prince to merry so she can go on ruling the kingdom since her father was getting sick and she needed to find someone fast.

"Oi, Sasuke. When is your date with Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked. "Soon" Sasuke said blankly. "You don't sound too happy! BE HAPPY YOUR GOING OUT WITH SAKURA!" Naruto yelled happily trying to cheer up his brother. "I for one am jealous of you!" "You shouldn't be, she's nothing but a stuck up…" "SAAAASUKE!" Naruto interrupted. Sasuke looked at Naruto then

pointed to the door. "Get out…please." He said. "Why?" Naruto asked walking toward the door then stopping. "GET OUT!" Sasuke yelled. "Okay, okay. Jeez!" Naruto said before slamming the door behind him. Sasuke slumped down on his bed and sighed. "Why do I have to go on this stupid date!" Sasuke asked himself lying on the bed.

Soon the time came for Sasuke to head off on the date with Sakura. Sasuke walked put of his room and off to the royal ballroom.

There in the room stood rich snobs and lechers. Sasuke briskly walked onto the royal ballroom and blended in with the crowd.

He weaved through the web of people trying to get to the far corner of the room until he bumped into someone. "Naruto?" he asked

looking into confused and scared cerulean eyes. "What are you doing here!" Naruto quickly stood behind Sasuke. "Sasuke please

hide me, from father!" he said clenching his brothers shirt tightly. Sasuke turned to see and infuriated Emperor stomp around the

ballroom looking for Naruto. "What did you do?" Sasuke whispered. "Well...I asked him why I couldn't…date...Sakura-chan

and…." Naruto trailed off into something else in which Sasuke had not listened to. " Is that it!" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded

'yes' and the two took step back toward the ballroom's exit door. They were almost safe until: "SASUKE-KUUN!" a shrill voice sounded behind them. Sasuke turned to see it was Haruno Sakura. "S-sakura!" Sasuke stammered. "Hi Sasuke! I was looking

everywhere for you. Are you ready for…o-our date?" She asked blushing wildly. Sasuke turned and looked at his brother who looked a little jealous. "Well?" she asked. Sasuke still staid silent. She then got a little impatient. "Sasuke?" she yelled grabbing almost everyone on the rooms attention. Including the Emperor. "Not tonight" he said.

"Why not!" she asked. "Because your annoying me" he replied looking at her with hard cold eyes. She stepped back in astonishment.

Suddenly the Emperor saw what was wrong and came trudging through to where the three where. "Sasuke? Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked the two not seeing Naruto behind Sasuke's back. A teary eyed Sakura looked at the ruler. "Y-your son…dishonors me by…not accepting my invitation to merry him!" She said. TheEmeror gave Sasuke a wild look. "What?" Sasuke

glowered at Sakura. "S...she's lying" Naruto said stepping from behind Sasuke starring down at the ground. The ruler looked at

Naruto fiercely. "You …" he yelled grabbing Naruto by the collar shaking him. Sasuke wanted to help but he could not move, was he afraid? "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE ROOM!" the ruler bellowed. He cruelly dragged Naruto by the collar out of the ballroom.

Sasuke watched on, with worry for his younger brother written all over his face. "Naruto" he thought. Suddenly he heard murmurs and snickering of people watching the whole fiasco take place. _"That's the kings'adopted' _son," Sasuke heard someone say. _"I heard he was a demon!"_ he turned and heard some lady say. "He's a monster!" "He should be locked up in a cage" Sakura scoffed. At that Sasuke suddenly felt enraged. He harshly pushed her out of his way to get through to the exit of the ballroom.

"Sasuke? W-wait!" Sakura yelled after him. "I don't want to see your face ever again, understand?" he said to her with his back turned. She swallowed hard at the harsh words and let Sasuke walk away from her. She huffed and turned her head, walking the ballroom to find someone else to 'date' for the night.

Sasuke ran with hast to find Naruto bumping into servants and asking if they'd seen him but no one did. He went to Naruto room and found no one. He checked the throne room, checked the gardens. Even checked the 'secret' hiding place, but he found nothing.

He then stopped at his fathers study and cautiously pushed the door open. He was warned never to go in that room but he had to find his brother. He slowly walked inside being watchful of any signs of his father, Naruto or just anyone. He looked around and then

found a door by a bookcase. He opened the door and found a set of cobblestone steps in which he went down. Each step he took led

him further and further into the dark. Once he finally thought he'd made it to the bottom he heard someone else in the dark room.

"Who…is it!" he asked the darkness. He was jumpy as hell being down in the dark dungeon. "S-Sasuke…" someone whispered.

"Naruto? Naruto is that you?" Sasuke asked. He stepped further and further away from the stares stretching his arms out to find his

way until he tripped over something. He hurriedly stood up. "Clumsy idiot!" the voice said to him. He then looked closer at what he

tripped on, it was Naruto. "What are you doing down here?" Sasuke asked kneeling down to pick him up. "I always liked being in the dark" Naruto responded coughing loudly, he grabbed his chest. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "Nanimo" Naruto said shaking his head. The two finally arrived at the entrance where the light shone brightly in their eyes. Sasuke then looked at Naruto in shock almost dropping him. The boy was almost covered head to toe in blood.

"What?" Naruto asked breathing shallowly. He then coughed up a little blood which ran down his dripped down his chin. His right arm and leg seemed to be broken and his chest was slash up along with that he had a black eye. "W-what happened…did father do this?" Sasuke asked horrified. "Naruto said nothing.

"C-can you take me to my room, please?" He asked. "Why?" Sasuke then asked him. He had so many questions in hi head he wanted answered. "I…I'm a

monster Sasuke…" he answered trembling. He wanted cry but didn't and was having a hard time keeping his tears in. Sasuke sighed heavily. He then hurriedly went to take Naruto to his room. Forgetting to shut the dungeon door and the study door.

Arriving at the room he sat blood stained blond on chair. "I'll be back, I'm getting something to clean you up with" Sasuke said and left the room.

Naruto sat there saddened. He wanted to tell Sasuke everything that father told him but….he didn't…he couldn't…or else he was sworn that he'd die.

**Tsuara:** I feel so tired for some reason…ah well. Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Tsuara: Hey! Thanks to the reviewers that reviewed, they were pretty nice. And I know I have to work on my spelling errors and longer pages. So yeah. Enjoy!**

**Warning: shonen ai fluffiness? Maybe? Not sure…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! **

**Previous chapter: Sasuke drops his date and goes to look for Naruto, finding him in a strange dungeon beaten and battered. **

**Brother Prince: Chapter 6**

Naruto drifted off to sleep and was soon awaken by something warm and wet running over his face. He opened his eyes halfway to find Sasuke cleaning his wounds. "S…Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Turning to look at the boy. "What, dobe?" he responded not straying form his task. "What about y-your date?" Naruto said in a raspy tired voice. Sasuke frowned down on the blond. "Don't worry about that, just worry about getting better" he said. Naruto laughed light heartedly while tears flowed down his cheeks. "Why can't I be like you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke said nothing; he continued cleaning Naruto's wounds. "Do you know why?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "No I don't…all I know is that Naruto should be Naruto" the raven haired brother responded.

"But…father…" Naruto whimpered and more tears flowed. Sasuke hated to see his brother cry. It was abnormal and he felt that he had to do something.

"He should have killed me" Naruto added. Sasuke flinched in anger. "SHUT UP! **SHUT UP! **How can you fucking talk about yourself like that!" Sasuke yelled throwing down everything in his hand. He was so angry that he lost his breath from yelling so loud. Naruto stare at Sasuke in astonishment. He could say noting. "How can you say that about yourself, when I know you to be one of the greatest people in the world?" Sasuke confessed. "I HATE it when father beats you and puts you down, I hate it!" Sasuke was trembling now from so much emotion. "S...Sasuke…you…" Naruto gasped when his brother pressed his soft lips upon his.

When he withdrew he felt something wet on his cheek. Sasuke quickly wiped his eyes dry and picked up the wet cloth. Naruto sat their wide eyes and bewildered. "Sasuke kissed me…again" he thought to himself. He looked at the blushing boy in front of him. "T-take off your shirt…so I can clean of that wound" he asked. Naruto obeyed. He cringed when he felt the warm cloth hit his tender wound, it stung badly. "Itai…that hurts niichan" Naruto said.

Sasuke bandaged him up and put away the first aid equipment. Naruto lied back down suddenly feeling tired. Sasuke smiled at the childlike features that formed on his younger brother's face. He sighed lovingly. "_What am I doing, he's my brother…but I can't help it! Ugh…shut up Sasuke, just walk away, don't stare…" _But Sasuke turned to look at his sleeping brother. He stepped lightly toward Naruto's side. He caressed the whisker like scars on his cheeks. A smile graced his usual cold features. "I Love you" Sasuke whispered to the slumbering figure.

The next morning Naruto woke up to a sunlit filled room. He yawned and turned to see Sasuke sleeping next to him. He smiled and shook his head. "Sasuke, baka". He quietly slipped out of bed and stepped out of his room being greeted by Iruka. "Oh…ohayo Iruka!" Naruto chirped. Iruka gave him a worried look. "Naruto I was about to check on you, are you o.k.?" he asked hysterically. "I'm fiiine Iuka-sensei; Sasuke niichan took care of me last night!" Naruto assured. Suddenly the two were distracted by a yawn coming from behind them. They turned to see Sasuke. "OH, SASUKE! " Naruto said hugging his brother. "Uhn…why are you so happy in the morning!" Sasuke groaned trying to shake the sleep away. Iruka smiled. "Oh, that's right; Seiko wanted me to remind you of your tutor coming today!" "O.k. thanks" Sasuke waved heading to he bathhouse. "Later!" Naruto said walking after Sasuke.

Once in the bathhouse Naruto took off his bandages and dipped himself in the soothing hot water. He sighed and closed his eyes, it was so relaxing.

Sasuke went to the far side of the hot spring and dipped himself in his eyes occasionally wandering over to his brother's flushed form.

"_O.k. Sasuke calm down, don't get all excited. You've seen him naked before...calm down calm…." _Sasuke was thrown from his thoughts when he heard Naruto speak. "Sasuke!" the blond haired boy asked. "Hn?" Naruto drifted over to his brother's side, he leaned in and kissed him. Sasuke flinched but relaxed and embraced him leaning further into the kiss, Naruto gasped when he pulled back. Both the boys faces where flushed from the intense heat. "Naruto...I...we…" Sasuke stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around his waist .He turned to a confused blond looking saddened and confused himself. "I'm sorry…I don't want this." he said turning and walking away Naruto felt hopeless, and worthless.

"Then what do you want!" he asked himself.

Naruto finally got the nerve to get up and get dressed to meet his tutor. Leisurely walking without caring if he was later or not. He stepped in the room without a greeting.

"Ah, Naruto long time no see, take a seat" Tsunade said. She was clearly irritated. He took his seat next to Sasuke and they continued their lesson.

The end of the lesson came and Naruto packed up his things and left without saying goodbye. Sasuke sighed and did not move.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade asked the Uchiha. Sasuke looked up to her like a love-sick puppy. "Promise not to tell my father or anyone!" he asked his voice filled with complete seriousness. She gave a reassuring nod. "I…I'm in love with Naruto and I feel that's...it's wrong to be in love with your own brother, but I just can't help it!" Sasuke admitted. She smiled then laughed out loud good heartedly. Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. "What's so funny!" He asked trying to reserve his anger. She finished laughing then wiped a tear from her eye. "If you two where_ true_ brothers then you wouldn't be so taken with him" Tsunade explain. "…But maybe I said to much" she added. She sighed happily then got up to leave. "Don't forget to look after him, he needs you" she said and walked out. Sasuke sat there thinking on all of what she had told him. "_Naruto….isn't my real brother?"_

Sasuke walked the palace hallways he was confused and didn't know what to do. _"Why didn't father tell us that we weren't true brothers? I wonder if Naruto knows this." _Both of these questions went through his head. "That certainly would explain...why father treats us differently." Sasuke told himself.

He headed off to his favorite spot in the garden. He stopped near a small patch of purple forget-me-not and took out a small notebook. Flipping it to a blank page he took a small pencil from his pocket and began writing.

_Oct. 10 _

_It's been a long while since I've written in his old thing; I guess I really got emotional this time. Naruto seems to be so sad, I wish I could hold him tight sometimes, but….he's my brother. Right? I don't know anymore. Tsunade hinted that we weren't real brothers. Doe that make it right for me to love him still. I know Father's been treating Naruto badly lately and I don't understand why. It also seems the more I stay around Naruto, the more I want to hold him and kiss him and….but it seems wrong, I don't know I feel so confused all of a sudden. I want to love him and yet...I don't know. When he told me that he liked Sakura I admit I was a little jealous. But then just yesterday I kissed him and watched him sleep and this morning he kissed me, which felt so wonderful but I didn't want it to go to far. So I told him no and I left. I feel really bad now, I think I should apologize. _

Sasuke closed his journal shut and placed back in his hiding place. He then heard someone come up from behind him. "Urm...Sasuke!" they asked. He visibly flinched and turned around slowly seeing it was only Naruto. "Yes?" he asked quietly. Naruto fiddled with his fingers not looking up to him. "I wanted to say sorry, for this morning" he said. Sasuke placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's not you who should be apologizing, it's me…I shouldn't of left you in that awkward situation" Sasuke said. He then held Naruto close to him. "I'm sorry for all of your suffering…I'm sorry for everything" he said pouring out everything he had. Naruto again was speechless by Sasuke antics. Sasuke heart began beating faster now, and the blood was rising to his cheeks.

"What's wrong!" Naruto ask seeing his reddened face. "Are you sick? Let's go inside!" Naruto grabbed his hand and they headed inside to Sasuke's room, they passed Seiko who was unsuspectingly following them. Sasuke snatched his hand away from his worried brother. "Stop, stop! I'm not sick!"

"Then what then?" Naruto asked standing in front of the thrown room. _"Don't kiss him, don't kiss him!" _Sasuke chanted to himself. But he couldn't help it Naruto was acting unintentionally cute and that was Sasuke's weakness. He pushed Naruto to the wall and restrained his wrists. "Sasuke what are you…mmn"

Sasuke kissed him eagerly ignoring his brother's struggling. Soon afterward he gave in and melted into the kiss. Hesitantly opening his mouth for Sasuke's wandering tongue. Naruto pulled back gasping for air. "S-Sasuke, why are you…" "Because, your adorable without trying to be" Sasuke interrupted hugging the blond close. "Well, well…what do we have here!" Seiko said catching the two together. Sasuke frowned at her and Naruto clung closer to his 'brother'

"I knew you two brats where doing something disgusting!" She sneered. "Bitch!" Sasuke said under his breath.

"Wait till I tell your 'father' about this" she laughed bitterly.

**Tsuara: **What Seiko's telling? Oh noooo… what will happen? Ahh...the turmoil! Just when they where starting to get together too…(sigh)

If you liked this please review! Thank.


End file.
